SERI CERITA HANTU PERGURUAN KONOHA!
by arissachin
Summary: Setiap sekolah tentu memiliki cerita-cerita menyeramkan, termasuk perguruan Konoha juga. Mari kita lihat dan cari tahu apa saja kisah yang ada di balik tembok sekolah terkenal di distrik Konoha ini. Chapter 1 : Punggung Sang Objek Lukisan. All Naruto Character! Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi, Karin, Neji, dan lain-lain.


Ino selalu penasaran dengan lukisan di dinding itu. Dengan rambut pirang dan tubuh yang indah, gadis di dalam lukisan itu pasti sangat cantik. Sayangnya selama 3 tahun ia bersekolah di Perguruan Konoha, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui wajah sang objek lukisan.

Alasan?

Sederhana sekali.

Karena, di dalam lukisan itu sang gadis membelakangi orang-orang sehingga hanya nampak punggungnya saja.

Hampir semua murid di Perguruan Konoha tahu tentang cerita mengerikan dari lukisan itu. Termasuk Yamanaka Ino. Tapi, rasa penasaran gadis ini sedikit berbeda dengan semua orang. Karena Yamanaka Ino ingin mengetahu wajah sang objek lukisan.

…ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasa penasarannya akan menjadi kutukan baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Arissachin©2013

**Seri Cerita Hantu Perguruan Konoha** _: Punggung Sang Objek Lukisan_.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Gak serem, dan sebagai-bagainya.

Main Character for this Chapter : Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

**1. Cerita Pertama : Punggung Sang Objek Lukisan.**

.

Gadis-gadis klub ballet tengah berkumpul di pojok ruangan. Setelah Kurenai-_sensei_ selesai mengajari mereka –dan menghukum mereka, kegiatan tetap mereka adalah berkumpul di pojok ruangan dan saling bercerita. Mau cerita lucu, cerita tentang kencanmereka, sampai cerita serampun kadang-kadang terdengar dari lingkaran kecil gadis-gadis itu.

Baru selesai Tenten bercerita, tiba-tiba Hyuuga Hanabi mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku! Aku aku aku! Aku mau cerita!" serunya bersemangat.

Ino terkekeh pelan, ia lalu menyenggol Hanabi dengan wajah menggoda. "Mau bercerita apa? Soal kencanmu dengan Konohamaru?"

Tawapun berderai di ruangan tari tersebut. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa Hanabi saat ini tengah berkencan dengan cucu dari pendiri Perguruan Konoha. Berbanding terbalik dengan kawan-kawannya yang tertawa, Hanabi malah cemberut.

"_Iie(1)_! Dengarkaaan dulu makannya! Aku tahu dari Konohamaru tahu!" rajuknya.

"Baiklah baiklah, mari kita dengarkan Nona manis kita ini," goda Hana.

"Jadi begini! Kemarin kan aku kencan dengan Konohamaru, terus kami pergi ke pameran dan melihat-lihat lukisan. Terus ada gambar –"

"–Kami gak berminat mendengarkan cerita kencanmu!" sela seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Dengarkan dulu!" ujar Hanabi jengkel. "Terus kan ada lukisan cewek berambut pirang. Tiba-tiba saja Konohamaru nyeletuk tentang cewek di lukisan yang di Koridor!"

Berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya, kali ini hampir semua orang terdiam dan mulai tertarik dengan cerita Hanabi. Tidak ada olok-olookan, selaan, atau celotehan. Semua orang kali ini terfokus mendengarkan cerita dari Hanabi.

Ya, siapa orang di perguruan Konoha yang tidak tahu cerita tentang lukisan sang gadis di koridor dekat ruang guru itu. Semua orang bahkan si cupu Hyuuga Hinata –Kakak Hanabi, pasti tahu. Mulai dari rumor bahwa gadis di lukisan itu adalah cinta pertama Sarutobi Hiruzen, gadis yang sakit-sakitan dan akan menarik orang lain ke dalam lukisannya jika ada kesempatan, sampai gadis itu adalah guru kesenian di sekolah ini yang mengabadikan dirinya sendiri di dalam lukisan sebelum bunuh diri, pernah mereka dengar.

Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya.

Bahkan Danzou yang merupakan guru tertua di sini saja tidak tahu.

"Kata Konohamaru, rumor kalau gadis di dalam lukisan itu adalah murid di sini! Terus ternyata katanya…" suara Hanabi memelan. Ia lalu memandang ke kiri dan kanan seolah-olah takut ada orang lain yang ikut mendengarkan. "…kalau kalian melihat lukisan itu sendirian, malam-malam, di tanggal 4, nanti kalian akan menggantikan gadis di lukisan itu."

"APA'AN! JANGAN BERCANDA ITUKAN MITOS KONYOL SEKOLAH HANABI!" seru Karin panik.

"Ih! Tapi kali ini ini serius! Soalnya, pada saat jaman Ayahnya Konohamaru sekolah di sini, lukisan itu gambarnya gadis berambut coklat! Tiba-tiba keesokan harinya, lukisan itu masih dengan pemandangan sama, cermin yang sama, tapi kali ini gadisnya berganti jadi gadis berambut pirang!" seru Hanabi tidak terima ceritanya di katakan kebohongan semata. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sebelum mengeratkan jaketnya ke tubuhnya. "Soalnya, katanya…katanya gadis di lukisan itu namanya Shion –ah atau Shina atau Shana? Pokoknya dia itu teman sekelas Ayahnya Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Di tanggal 4 lagi!"

"_Please_," ujar Ino dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap satu persatu orang-orang di ruangan itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Hal seperti itu kalian percaya. Ini jaman modern, mana ada yang namanya hantu."

"Tapi Ino-_senpai_, Konohamaru berbicara serius loh! Hati-hati sekarang–" protes Hanabi terpotong Ino.

"Ya ya ya, katakan semaumu tapi aku ada kencan dengan Sai-_kun_," Ino terkekeh pelan, teman-temannya yang tadi dalam suasana mencekam karena cerita itu lalu ikut tertawa bersama Ino. Melihat Hanabi yang cemberut, gadis itu lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hanabi. "Aku percaya kok! Serius! Tapi aku mau membersihkan diri dulu bagaimana?"

Masih dengan cengirannya Ino lalu melangkah mengambil tasnya, ia tersenyum dan melambai ke arah orang-orang lain. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan tari menuju kamar mandi di gedung sebelah.

Di klub tari ini jarang ada orang yang menggunakan kamar mandi, karena mereka lebih baik membersihkan diri di rumah masing-masing. Biasa, gosip di Perguruan Konoha tentang keajaiban ketujuh sekolahlah yang membuat mereka sangsi menggunakan kamar mandi yang '_katanya_' merupakan tempat tinggal Hanako.

Belum lagi kalau menuju kamar mandi mereka harus melalui koridor panjang yang menghubungkan antar gedung, tambahan mengerikannya adalah jika mereka berjalan melalui gedung ini menuju gedung sana lukisan sok _horror _itulah yang akan menyambut jika mereka berjalan ke arah gedung B –gedung dimana kamar mandi berada, karena lukisan itu tergantung tepat di dinding yang akan menyambutmu di muka gedung. (Ini contohnya kalau pusing)

Ino berbelok dan mulai menjajaki koridor panjang itu. Suasana gelap di luar sana membuat dirinya sedikit takut –jangan salahkan dia yang benci gelap. Tepat saat Ino mengangkat kepalanya, ia sudah dapat melihat lukisan itu tergantung di dinding gedung B menyambutnya.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang jika ketakutan sih memandang lukisan itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghadap ke arah kiri dimana jendela berada. Tangannya menyentuh kaca jendela itu seolah-olah berharap melihat sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Dinding di lukisan itu gelap berwarna hitam, belum lagi pemandangan di balik jendela adalah langit berwarna hitam dengan kilat bersautan. Intinya lukisan itu terlalu gelap. Hanya gadis berseragam itu dengan rambutnyalah yang merupakan elemen '_pencerah_' di lukisan itu.

Dia juga tidak akan mau ke gedung B malam-malam begini, tapi mau apalagi? Dia mau kencan dengan Sai, dan tidak akan cukup waktu jika ia mau pulang dulu ke rumah untuk mandi.

'_Yang lain pasti sudah pulang duluan_,' desah Ino dalam hati.

Mata birunya menangkap lukisan itu lagi, sedikit membuat takut sih apalagi setelah cerita dari Hanabi. Tapi, ia bukan orang sepenakut itu. Di besarkan di Amerika –negeri sang Ibu, membuat Ino tidak percaya hal-hal mistis macam begitu.

Kecuali _Bloody Marry_, dia tidak akan mau percaya hal bodoh begini.

.

.

.

.

.

Iris mata biru Ino memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah mandi, sudah bersih, dan sudah wangi. Sekarang Sai-_kun _pasti sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sial, kalau bukan gara-gara air yang tiba-tiba macet tadi, pasti dia bisa keluar lebih cepat. Ia berani taruhan kalau ia kini adalah satu-satunya murid yang ada di sekolah.

Dengan buru-buru Ino memasukan sisir dan bedaknya ke dalam tasnya, setelah mengecek sekali lagi ke dalam kaca itu, Ino lalu buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengecek ke ponselnya, takut-takut ada _e-mail _baru dari Sai. Tapi, tanpa sengaja dia memandangi tanggal dan jam di ponselnya.

**04-07-2013 / 07.07 P.M.**

Gadis pirang itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Ia pernah mendengar bahwa angka 13 dalam budaya barat adalah angka sial. Belum lagi angka 4 dan 7, kalau kata Karin sih di Jepang berarti sial juga. Terutama angka 4 itu berarti…kematian. _Shi_. Duh, ia jadi ingat cerita Hanabi kan! Sialan!

Ino menggeleng kan kepalanya cepat. Astaga apa yang ia pikirkan! Kenapa malah berpikir yang seram-seram begini sih! Ino _baka(2)_!

Setelah berbelok menghindari dinding di depannya, ia menyadari bahwa saat ini ia berada di samping lukisan itu.

Lukisan mengerikan itu.

"Jangan jadi kucing penakut Ino," ujarnya pelan.

Ia dengan berani menatap ke arah lukisan itu. Gadis itu tengah menatap ke arah dinding rumahnya. Apa yang harus di takutkan dari lukisan macam ini? Cih, dan mana ada objek lukisan yang bergerak? Tidak ada! Apalagi yang sampai menyeret orang menggantikannya!

Takhayul bodoh dan hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayainya.

Akhirnya gadis itu memilih berbelok ke koridor dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke gedung A. Langkahnya perlahan-lahan melambat, tunggu… ada yang salah disini… Dan di tengah koridor panjang itu ia akhirnya berhenti melangkah.

Udara dingin membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Walaupun rambutnya sudah ia gerai, tapi ia seolah-olah merasakan ada udara dingin di tengkuknya… perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Ketakutan mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang kelewat keras.

'_Bukannya…lukisan itu…menghadap…jendela?'_

Ia bersumpah, ia memiliki memori yang kuat mengalahkan Haruno Sakura sang juara kelas. Dan dia masih ingat lukisan itu dengan detail! Ia ingat gadis itu menghadap ke jendela! Sungguh! Tapi, bukannya tadi ia lihat gadis itu menghadap ke dinding! Astaga astaga astaga! Kenapa…

_**Tidak tidak tidak. **_

Tidak mungkin omongan Hanabi tentang hantu lukisan itu benar! Omong kosong tentang tanggal 4! Tidak mungkin hal tolol macam begitu benar-benar ada!

"Cuman mengecek, cek dulu, cek dulu," gumam Ino berulang-ulang seraya memutar tubuhnya hendak melihat lukisan itu.

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

_**DEG**_**.**

Dan rasanya ia bisa merasakan jantungnya mencelos.

Gadis itu…

Hilang.

Bohong bohong bohong! Pasti matanya salah! Tidak mungkin objek lukisan itu hilang! Tapi…tapi…tapi kenyataannya memang ia tidak bisa melihat si gadis pirang itu.

_TAP…SREEK…TAP….SREEK….TAP…SREEK…_

Suara orang yang berjalan dengan terseret-seret membuat dirinya memicingkan matanya, ia mendengar suara itu dari gedung B. Perutnya serasa melilit, perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Entah ia yang terlalu banyak menonton film horor atau apa, tapi sungguh jika dalam film…berarti ini…

Tidak, ini bukan film! Ini realita!

"Siapa?" panggil Ino dengan suara keras. "Siapa disana?"

Tapi bukannya ia mendengar jawaban, malah suara rintihanlah yang ia dengar. Jantungnya berdebar makin kencang, Ino mulai mengambil langkah ke belakang. Kakinya mundur secara teratur, ia hendak mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

_Satu langkah._

**Dua langkah.**

Tiga langkah.

Tapi di langkah ketiganya ia berhenti, mata _aquamarine_nya membelalak ngeri. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya ngeri.

Bayangan sosok gadis dengan rambut panjang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, walaupun masih ada di gedung B tapi ia mampu melihat bayangan itu. Ia bisa melihat bayangan itu di dinding sebelah kiri tempat lukisan kosong itu berada.

Sosok itu berjalan dengan menunduk dan lengan yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

"_Tolong…_"

Suara itu begitu terdengar jelas seolah-olah orang itu ada di sisinya. Suara lemah dengan rintihan itu terasa terus berulang-ulang. Disaat suara itu meminta tolong ke empat kali, Ino menyadari bahwa mitos itu benar-benar ada.

Ia tidak mau di seret ke lukisan!

Dalam hati ia merutuki kenapa ia tidak percaya omongan Hanabi, kenapa ia harus ke gedung B, dan kenapa ia harus ada di posisi ini. Persetan dengan penyesalannya! Sekarang ini ia harus kabur! Gadis itu segera memutar tubuhnya hendak berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara bel sekolah itu menandakan pelajaran di Perguruan Konoha akan di mulai. Siswa-siswi sekolah ini buru-buru memasuki ruangan kelas mereka, takut guru kedisiplinan datang dan menangkap basah mereka ada di luar kelas. Danzou-_sensei _jelas bukan orang murah hati. Dia bisa langsung memberi hukuman. Cih, guru itu cinta sekali menghukum muridnya tepatnya.

Dua orang berjalan beriringan di koridor. Guru bermasker itu berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis di koridor gedung A. Dengan buku oranye masih di tangannya, guru itu mulai menanyai murid tersebut.

"Jadi, kau pindahan darimana?"

"Osaka," suaranya terdengar tanpa adaa logat Osaka. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Aa."

Kedua orang itu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas 2-1. Tidak ada suara yang keluar lagi dari keduanya. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit banyak terpesona dengan isi gedung sekolah, entah kenapa tapi Kakashi –guru itu, merasa tidak begitu asing dengan gadis baru ini.

Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya.

_Tapi di mana ya?_

Kakashi meminta gadis itu menunggu di luar saja, ia lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dan menjawab salam murid-muridnya dengan malas-malasan. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, guru itu mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan kelas, menikmati orang-orang memandanginya dengan sedikit kagum.

"_Watashi wa Shion desu, dozouyoroshiku onegai shimasu(3)_!" ujarnya seraya membungkuk pelan.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai terdengar menanyainya, satu persatu ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sopan. Ah, sudah lama ia tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain seperti ini.

"Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan pendekatannya di jam istirahat. Sekarang Shion kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong belakang," ujar Kakashi. Guru itu lalu berbalik dan mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

Shion mengangguk sopan lalu berjalan ke arah kursi kosong di belakang kelas, di sisi gadis berambut merah. Ia tersenyum sopan, lalu mengangkat tangannya hendak berjabat tangan.

"Shion."

"Karin," ujar gadis berambut merah itu sedikit bingung. Ia lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan canggung.

"Ada apa?" alis Shion terangkat, ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tingkah gadis ini.

"Ummh, _gomenasai _(4) tapi sebenarnya bangku ini ada isinya, temanku tampaknya tidak masuk. Kalau dia masuk apa tidak apa kau pindah lagi?" ujar Karin –nama gadis itu, dengan ragu takut-takut menyinggung perasaan Shion.

Tapi nyatanya Shion malah tersenyum manis. "Baiklah tidak apa-apa."

"Ah benarkah? Terima kasih ya kalau begitu hehehe."

Shion hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, ia lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil buku di dalam tasnya. Diam-diam ia bisa mendengarkan suara gerutuan pelan Karin.

"Kemana sih Ino? Kenapa tidak masuk-masuk…"

Dan, tanpa ada yang tahu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Gadis itu menyeringai mengerikan._

.

.

.

.

.

_Akhirnya ia terbebas juga._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter One : Objek Punggung Sang Lukisan._

**SELESAI**_._

_._

_._

_._

_Author Note's :_

_Saya selalu ingin coba-coba berbagai genre, dan ini pertama kalinya saya nulis horror. Hehehe, kerasa gak? Semoga horornya kerasa ya walaupun abal-abal kikikikik._

_By the way, Seri cerita hantu di sekolah ini terdiri dan kumpulan oneshoot tentang cerita hantu yang ada di sekolah-sekolah jepang. Ceritanya gak'an terlalu panjang sih 2000-3000word. Kalau di tanya bakalan ada berapa cerita, mungkin bakalan jadi ada sekitar 10-13 cerita, dan tiap cerita beda karakter lagi. Kalau sekarangkan Ino, dan ada Karin sebagai figurankan? Mungkin di chapter entah berapa Karin yang bakal jadi pemeran utamanya. Oh, dan buat chapter ini saya keinspirasi sama drama Gakou no kaidannya SKE48 hehehe._

_Oh ya soal endingnya…silahkan unleash your imagination ya wekekekek. :-p_


End file.
